Of Being Together When the World Ends
by StalkingRory
Summary: 02x22 My opinion what Grumpy should have done after helping sneezy. [Nova & Grumpy] Romance, Rated M for... making love ;)


_**02 x 22**_

_**My opinion what Grumpy should have done after helping sneezy.**_

_**To Consider: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**English is not my mother tongue - so I'm sorry for any mistake.**_

_**Warning: contains sexual actions**_

* * *

**Of Being Together When the World Ends**

He hoped that this foolish dark one would only once do what he was told to do. Even though he was the most powerful (and most importantly: most feared) man in Storybrooke and the Magic Forrest he loved and was loved by the nicest woman on earth. _Well_, thought Grumpy and nearly stopped his rushing steps, _beside Snow White and a certain someone of course._ Belle deserved to be with the one man she loved and it was not Grumpy's part to doubt their love.

So he realized (when he stood in Mr. Gold's shop) that when there was no reason why dark and beastly sorcerers and beautiful young ladies shouldn't have a happily ever after why shouldn't fairies and dwarfs? Although this happily ever after would last only one day if they were lucky.

Grumpy realized that he was running. And obviously shouting when he was near the convent. One name.

"Nova!" he exclaimed while his body moved on its own. It wasn't Astrid what he shouted over and over again. Because Astrid was a nun. And what he wanted to do was definitely wrong to do with a nun. Nova was a fairy – but in this world she had no wings to lose.

"Dreamy?" a soft voice spoke and Grumpy looked up. There she was standing in a window looking down. Her hair glanced like chocolate and her eyes seemed so big even from distance.

"Hey, sister" he gasped while his lungs protested in his chest. _I should definitely slap myself_, he thought while bending forward in exhaustion. _Sister? C'mon, you idiot!_

"Nova – I just realized that now that everyone is going to be blown to hell the only person…"

"Excuse me, I can't understand – You're too quiet!"

"Well – You know…" he said "I need you to come with me!"

"I don't under-"

"I COME UP!"

"No wait!" she stopped him "I come down."

Grumpy nodded unable to read the expression on her face. What would she say? And there she was. Her steps – hastily at first – became softer and uncertain, when she came to him.

"Dreamy" she said again, whispering und blinking in hesitance. He saw her hands were shaking. "How… Why…"

"I can understand if…" he started and wringed his hands "If you are angry with me… I haven't seen you since the curse ended and… I don't know if you remember."

"I remember everything and I am" her voice trembled "I could never be angry with you, Dreamy. I can understand that… That you do not love-"

"No!" he automatically made a step forward and grabbed her hands hastily but gently "I always… Nova, I always loved you. I still do. I … lied."

Nova looked at him with these big hazel eyes and a light twitch ran over her face. Grumpy swallowed. He looked down at her delicate hands in his and stroked over her knuckles.

"I had to – so I thought back then. The Blue Fairy told me you would lose your wings. You'd never be a fairy godmother. And I just couldn't let that happen just because of a … weird dwarf that acted like no other." As he heard a soft chuckle escape her lips followed by a single tear that ran down her cheek he smiled back at her. Faltering he wiped away the tear and his hand rested on her cheek for a moment before he laid it back on hers.

"Now that … we might die today, I thought that hurting you, while trying to protect you with a lie, is much crueler than anything I could have done to make you a happy fairy without wings. And I'm still torn. But I just need to do this now…"

Grumpy leaned forward closing his eyes. His lips pressed against hers and she kissed him back shyly. Carefully they separated again but their faces where close. A sigh escaped Novas lips and her eyes were still closed while the pressure of her hands on his got harder.

"Dreamy… Why couldn't you just do this earlier" she whispered and opened her eyes wet with tears. Grumpy smiled.

"I don't know if this will be our last day but… Either way I would like to take you somewhere…"

Nova smiled and cocked her head with that sweet expression on her face.

"Where?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

"Finally on our boat…" Grumpy said and took Nova's hand.

He was standing in his boat already and smiled up to Nova. She beamed with joy but seemed unsure how to get on it without hurting herself. Grumpy reached upwards, grabbed her waist and lifted her without asking. She got hold of his shoulders and laughed in surprise. Then he put her down next to him.

"This is a good place" Nova decided as they set down on a bench with a blanket over their laps.

"To die?" he asked with a grin and she shook her head with a smile as if that was not exactly what they thought.

"To be with you, Dreamy" Nova whispered and cuddled herself in his arms. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and they both felt the changing atmosphere. It became heavy of sorrows, fear, love…

Grumpy pulled her in his arms and his beard-framed mouth searched for her sweet lips. At the drop of the hat his tongue slipped between them, surprising not only Nova but himself. At first it was just a bit of licking her bottom lip but bit by bit she answered his movements until they shared a passionate kiss. They opened their eyes watching each other through a mist of serotonin, adrenaline and endorphins.

Nova got hold of the back of his head, pulled him back to her again and breathed heavily between the intimate kisses that followed. Overwhelmed by his feelings Grumpy ran his hand down to her thigh and under her skirt, grabbing into the tights-covered flesh. A tiny squeak escaped Nova's lips and Grumpy was back in reality. Like she was on fire he let go of her and broke the kiss jumping back a little.

"S-Sorry" he gasped shame was creeping in his chest "I definitely didn't mean to d-"

Nova pulled him back to her again leaning to his ear that he could feel her lips brushing his earlobe.

"Don't stop…" she moaned trembling "Just … go on."

And again they were kissing like it was essential for survival, hungrily, hastily and still passionate. Grumpy slowly slipped his hand back under the blanket and her rucked up skirt. The warmth of her skin found its way through the rough knitting of the tights while Grumpy gently stroked over her leg. Then he felt her delicate fingers on his hand and how they led him to her inner thigh slowly towards her body. She flinched a bit, when his hand touched that cowered, female part of her. Grumpy felt his blood boil in his veins, when she gently bit his bottom lip. And then he felt her hand moving to the same place on his own body. For both of them these experiences were new and agitating just as unusual. They were not used to … lust, desire, sex.

When her hand pressed against the jeans cowered bulge, Grumpy winced at the touch as well and had to lean back for a moment and their lips parted again. He breathed heavily, his hand still caressing her.

"W-What is it?" Nova asked with a flash of concern in her beautiful eyes and loosened her pressure on him "Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

Grumpy's eyes ran over her sight, the bare skin of her throat above the blue scarf and cape. He gently unwound the scarf and unbuttoned her cape placing them both behind Nova in order to get her in his arms again. His lips and beard brushed over the skin of her neck when he placed soft kisses there.

"You can't do anything wrong" he whispered and touched her between her legs once more while nibbling on her neck. They both sank down laying on the bench.

"We don't go too far, do we?" He looked in her eyes again.

"I think-" she mumbled and they pecked over again between her words "-Dreamy, I think there is no _going too far_…"

Grumpy moaned as he felt her hand against his trousers again. His own grip on the waistband of the tights was getting harder and before he could say knife he pulled them down exposing her bare skin and slipped his hand into her undies. Nova clung to his neck unable to move while he fondled her gently. He kissed the little exposed skin of her neckline.

"Do you-" but Nova was interrupted by her own moaning grasping into the back of his shirt when he touched her intensely.

"Do you like it?" he asked while holding her body that was faint in delight.

"O-" she gasped with closed eyes "Dreamy…" He cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Dreamy…" she tried again and pressed her hand gently against his chest to stop him.

"Everything OK?" he blinked and looked down at her, feeling guilt in his chest but she smiled.

"More than that" she whispered.

"OK" he replied grinning bending down and trying to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Do you have …" she began and blushed "Do you have a bed in there?" She peeked to the door that led into the cabin.

"O- Of course" he answered and got the hint.

* * *

The bed was pretty small but they both did not need much space as they lay as close as possible. Gradually they lost their clothing. Nova's tights were the first that flew through the cabin followed by Grumpy's jeans and beanie. Carefully he unbuttoned her blouse, while doffing his checked shirt. Nova set up to get rid of the blouse and the skirt...

There she was. Nova the fairy. Definitely not Astrid the nun. Sitting in front of him only in her undergarments. He could not resist a smile. She wore a white bra with a light pink rose pattern and compatible panties that were so typically her. Grumpy rested on his elbows just watching her for a while. She smiled down at him. Nova hesitantly stroked over his chest down to his undershirt and back up to his cheek.

Grumpy set up completely and kissed her pulling her down on the mattress. For a long while they shared long kisses while caressing each other. Once again her delicate hand touched him between his legs – only that there was nothing left but thin boxer shorts. Grumpy felt a shiver running down his spine when she stroked over his hardened sign of manhood.

"I want to-" he moaned as she rolled him on his back and went on touching him.

"What do you want?" she purred in his ear with a voice full of need. Slowly Grumpy opened his eyes again. They kissed gently. Then he opened her bra carefully and bared her breasts. Nova looked at him with reddened cheeks as he just stared at this part of her body. His face softened and he craned his neck. Nova gasped as his lips and beard touched the sensitive skin of her breasts and she let him roll her on the back without resistance. Grumpy felt like he was losing his mind and so did Nova as he sucked on her nipples with longing.

"I want you to be naked" he growled just as he pulled down the last bit of her clothes. Nova twiddled with his shorts unable to control any of her movements anymore so Grumpy helped her. He brought himself between her legs and kissed her covetous. His manhood touched her wet centre and she gasped as he pressed against her without entering her. They went on kissing and moaning while rubbing against each other, testing this new feeling.

Then there was a point where Grumpy just could not hold himself back anymore and thrust into her with a faint groan. He kissed her neck while this incredible sensation flooded him. Being one with her this very moment satisfied him in a way he could have never imagined – and still his lust was not settled. His movements started an own rhythm and his kisses on her neck became wet and sucking.

Nova escaped a whimper of pain under him.

Grumpy immediately stopped and pulled out of her. He saw her pale face and a silver trace of a tear down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he gasped as he saw his light red hand with a heavy feeling of guilt "Fuck… Y-You are bleeding. I-I didn't want to hurt you… Good god, Nova… I'm so s-"

She silenced him with a sudden kiss that pushed him on his back and brought her on top of him. Her whole body rubbed against his and she thrust herself on his manhood again.

"That was no bad pain. Just necessary, I think..." she whispered.

Seconds later she cried with delight as she moved on him like she never did anything else. Grumpy just surrendered himself to her, caressed her fine but strong body, grabbed her hair, her small aesthetic breasts and her incredible butt cheeks. Grumpy set up and kissed her blissfully while her movements did not lessen. They made love in this sitting position for some time, kissing passionately and touching each other.

"You feel so good" she moaned smiling and dug her nails in his back.

"Oh my… You have no idea" he replied dizzy due to the numerous sensations that affected him. He got her on her back again, felt the warmth of her legs on his hand and slipped down to her vag. He kissed her there, licked and fondled, heard her moan with pleasure. Her fingers held his head like she wanted to stop him but did not do it. Grumpy let his fingers glide into her listening to her sounds of delight.

He kneeled before her putting her ankles on his shoulders before he thrust into her again. He seemed to get deeper because of the new position and Nova's response proved him true. Her hands were grabbing into the sheets and her mouth was opened in gasps. Her eyes sprang open, she pulled her legs off his shoulders and threw him on his back again. Her body pressed closely against his and their kisses became hot and hungrily.

Grumpy started moving himself in circles inside of her and pressed her body on his. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest while her mouth was wet and hot against his. Although she lay on him he controlled their movements. Sometimes he took her fast, sometimes his knocks became slow and he nearly pulled himself out of her completely before he thrust hard into her. Meanwhile they did not stop kissing breathlessly and moaning.

Then there was this moment when Grumpy felt an overwhelming pressure in his body that was released by several neckings that made him groan with pleasure while he pressed his lips on Nova's. He trembled and moaned during this experience. He held her tight until he finished coming and kissed her.

Nova looked in his eyes and was so beautiful, that he had to kiss her again. Minutes were like seconds as they could not stop kissing.

And the world did not end.

* * *

**_Yeah... That was a less sweet side of Grumpy/Nova - but everyone has need._**

**_I hope I haven't shocked you, dear reader ;)_**

**_(P.S: If anyone of the actors would read this I wished the ground would open an swallow me up... ^^)_**


End file.
